


i want to connect, but you cannot redo

by LykaiosArcturus



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ainana Police AU, Deception, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Slight dubcon maybe?, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: “Mitsuki-san,” Nagi said, placing his hand over Mitsuki’s, “It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Mitsuki blushed and Nagi delighted at the reaction.“Mm,” a third voice said from behind him, another hand over Nagi’s own, soft pressure pressed Nagi’s hand harder against Mitsuki’s. “It’s a pleasure to see you too,” Yamato drawled, he was smiling but had an eyebrow raised.In which Nagi and Yamato love Mitsuki, but love isn't always a good thing, is it?





	i want to connect, but you cannot redo

**Author's Note:**

> UUUH i was watching sarazanmai when i was inspired with this so  
i though huh what if twisted love and TADA weeps im a mess
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [@hinaginagii](https://twitter.com/hinaginagii) on twitter for the amazing work to go with the fic!!!! and for putting up with me.....
> 
> thanks as well to the organizers again hhh

_Then_

Nagi loved days like this, slow and lethargic, the air warm and comforting but never stifling. The shop was busy enough, but the people that came and went never stayed too long, most seats unoccupied. A couple here, an old lady there, people scattered about, the ambient music one of the staff had set up was soft and only murmured voices filled the air.

Of course, it was his favourite part of the day as well. His eyes drifted to the shop door and just as he’d expected, his dearest customer walked in. Mitsuki nodded at him before heading to his usual area, any seat by the shaded windows and if not that, any seat in front of the cake displays.

Nagi couldn’t help the soft smile on his lips, the way his palm cradled his chin as he looked over Mitsuki. Watching Mitsuki was always interesting. Calculated but soft, a strength behind each slow step that never carried too much sound. He dressed normally enough that he almost wouldn’t stand out.

Except, it always felt like he could never look away. Nagi knew that he wasn’t the only one who felt this, and his gut churned every time a patron’s gaze would linger too long on Mitsuki. Nagi felt a tightness behind his eyes, willing the other person to look away from Mitsuki.

And so, just like any other day, just like any other time when his favourite customer would happen to drop by, he’d plaster on a charming smile to match his customers’ expectations of his charming face and charming personality and have that look directed at him rather than the other man.

As Mitsuki sat on the table, Nagi approached him directly to get his order, though he was sure he knew Mitsuki’s palette enough.

“Mitsuki-san,” Nagi said, placing his hand over Mitsuki’s, “It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Mitsuki blushed and Nagi delighted at the reaction.

“Mm,” a third voice said from behind him, another hand over Nagi’s own, soft pressure pressed Nagi’s hand harder against Mitsuki’s. “It’s a pleasure to see you too,” Yamato drawled, he was smiling but had an eyebrow raised.

Nagi grinned, and well, Mitsuki wasn’t entirely his only favourite customer.

Later, over Mitsuki’s head as him and Yamato began to chat, Nagi caught the other patron’s gaze only for them to look away, their eyes restless and frantic. He was sure it wouldn’t be long before he’d get up and never see their face again. Nagi could only think _good riddance_.

-

_Now_

Nagi stroked Mitsuki’s cheek, soft and caring, but Mitsuki tried to turn his head away, a futile attempt to stop Nagi from gagging him.

“Mitsuki-san, please,” he chided softly. He tilted Mitsuki’s head this way and that to make sure the gag was secured, “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” He ran his finger down Mitsuki’s chin until it pressed against his throat a little harder than necessary. His neck was already turning slightly red from Yamato’s grip earlier.

Nagi stood up and stretched, his limbs cramped from retying Mitsuki’s restraints after his attempted escape. Mitsuki was tied to one of the beams in the warehouse, their temporary hiding place for now. His eyes seemed red and tearful and Nagi couldn’t help the churning in his gut so he bent down slightly, his thumb running under Mitsuki’s eye to chase away any unwanted tears.

“Your act helped Nanase escape, but, well.” Nagi smiled as he felt self-satisfied. “You being here makes it better, I think.” He’d take Mitsuki’s hand to give it a comforting kiss as he was wont to do, but all he could do now was lean forward and press his lips against the other’s forehead.

-

_Then_

There were days where Yamato was still paranoid that someone would find him out, but surprisingly, infiltrating the local police wasn’t too difficult a task. He supposed no one would really suspect anything in such a small city and calling this place a city was putting it generously.

His eyes found one of his coworker’s, bright eyes big and pretty and innocent, except Yamato knew what he was capable of. He’d seen Mitsuki take down guys twice his size and even in groups, and he never backed down from a fight.

He made his way over to Mitsuki, grinning as he draped an arm over his shoulders. “Why don’t you let your boss treat you and your brother to lunch.”

Mitsuki grinned up at him, so unaware of how Yamato’s eyes lingered on his lips. As if reading his mind, Mitsuki’s tongue darted out to slightly wet them. Yamato shifted his eyes to meet Mitsuki’s again, those innocent and big and pretty eyes knowing and Mitsuki’s smile almost smug.

Before Yamato could say anything or swoop in to press his lips against the other’s, Iori called out to them, glaring no doubt at the way Yamato was draping himself on his beloved Nii-san.

Yamato could almost sneer.

-

_Now_

Pain coursed through Yamato’s shoulder as he fell over and landed on it. Even though Mitsuki had his arms tied behind his back, he still managed to land a kick to Yamato’s knee to make him stumble. He was running away in an attempt to escape but that was okay, Yamato thought, as he chased after Mitsuki easily. That kick and his hands tied behind his back may have disoriented Mitsuki enough to get him off-balance that a few of his steps stumbled.

Yamato charged at him from behind, his arms coming around to Mitsuki as they fell to the ground. He pinned Mitsuki beneath him by sitting on his stomach, his hands coming to Mitsuki’s neck on their own. He squeezed, words failing to escape Mitsuki.

His heart beat hard in his chest with Mitsuki looking up at him, speechless and unable to say anything. He stopped himself before he went too far, his hands coming undone from around Mitsuki’s neck. They were both breathing heavily from the encounter.

Yamato leaned down, his left hand still pressing around Mitsuki’s neck. Mitsuki seemed to flinch when Yamato raised his right hand, but it only settled against Mitsuki’s cheek to rub his thumb over the other’s lips.

“You can’t run away.” Their faces were so near, and Yamato could almost kiss him if he would just _take_.

-

_Then_

Nagi swallowed, paused midway as he was getting himself undressed to join Mitsuki and Yamato. Their gazes were locked with each other as Mitsuki’s trembling hand came between them to take his cock in his hand but Yamato managed to slap the hand away. Mitsuki groaned and Nagi was content to watch this play out. To take his own dick in hands and watch Mitsuki bounce on Yamato’s lap, head thrown back as gasps escaped soft lips with each thrust, to have Yamato’s eyes pin him in place and watch him masturbate.

But Mitsuki was never content with that. Just as Nagi always looked at Mitsuki, Mitsuki looked back. And so he gazed behind him, his eyes meeting Nagi’s as if beckoning him forward. And just as Yamato always following Mitsuki’s gazed, he looked up as well to Nagi. Yamato wrapped his arms over Mitsuki’s shoulders, pressing down enough that he moved deeper in Mitsuki. A gasp, a moan escaped Mitsuki as he stilled, his hand drifting to his stomach and Nagi wondered if this was his way of feeling just how deep Yamato was in him.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Yamato drawled with his lazy smile.

Unable to resist their invitation, he caught his pants and underwear in one go and climbed on the bed. Nagi pressed up behind Mitsuki, his sweat slicked back against Nagi’s still clothed chest. Mitsuki leaned back against him and Yamato pressed forward, his lips locked around one of Mitsuki’s nipples.

Nagi swallowed again as we watched Yamato trail his kisses upward, across Mitsuki’s chest, his neck, his shoulders, and he pulled back only slightly once face to face with Nagi. It felt like a lifetime had passed but it was only in moments when Yamato’s hand tugged on Nagi’s hair to pull his head back, teeth sharp against his pale neck.

“I think Mitsuki can handle one more, don’t you?” Yamato said against his collarbone. He guided Nagi’s hand to Mitsuki’s hole, pushing one of his and Nagi’s fingers in. Yamato bit his skin as their fingers moved in. Mitsuki panted and moaned, his eyes shutting. Unable to resist, Nagi’s other hand moved between Mitsuki and Yamato, taking Mitsuki’s cock. He made a loose circle with his fingers, his touch on Mitsuki ticklish rather than satisfying.

Once satisfied with the mark on Nagi’s neck, Yamato leaned back and guided Mitsuki forward, kissing him and lifting his hips. His eyes never left Nagi’s over Mitsuki’s shoulder as he spread Mitsuki apart.

Nagi’s breath shuddered, kissing Mitsuki’s shoulder once before pressing in.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Nagi whispered against Mitsuki’s ear.

-

_Now_

Satisfied with the little comfort he could provide right now, Nagi stood up once again. He took a step back; he didn’t want to leave Mitsuki here alone but there were things to be done.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” He said, just before he left.

-

_Then_

The way his fists clenched were sure to leave welts in his palms, but Yamato couldn’t calm himself as Tamaki chatted with Mitsuki. Yamato felt a light tap on his fist and saw Nagi’s hand near his.

“I think it’s best if you calm yourself, Nikaidou-san.”

Yamato pulled his hand back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nagi hummed at him and propped his chin up with his hand, smiling like he thought this was amusing.

Yamato couldn’t calm down. It was another day, his invite to lunch rejected today but he took comfort in the coffee he could get from his favourite café.

It would be awhile later when Tamaki would walk in with Mitsuki, ecstatic at having apparently tricked Mitsuki to pay for his food again. They argued, but Yamato knew from the smile that lingered on Mitsuki’s lips, that he didn’t really mind. That Mitsuki never minded when Tamaki would cling to him while begging for food, always quick to reciprocate Tamaki’s affection.

“I love you!” Tamaki said, just as Yamato had expected, and Mitsuki would say he loved him back, just as he’d expected again. He looked at Tamaki with affection and Yamato wanted to steal Mitsuki’s gaze away.

When Yamato’s eyes drifted over Nagi to distract himself, he could almost laugh at the way Nagi was looking at the other two.

“You should take your own advice.”

-

_Now_

“What-” Mitsuki hesitated, his eyes darting between the two faces he’d come to know so well. “Nagi, Yamato, what-” he didn’t know what to say, couldn’t believe what he was seeing before him.

Nagi laughed, “This is who we really are!” He said in a grand gesture.

Yamato laughed with him, loud and boisterous as Mitsuki’s eyes locked with his. “This is who we really are,” he repeated, and just as he raised his gun he said, “so don’t look away.”

**Author's Note:**

> mitsuki never spoke til the end for a reason huehuehue  
well i mean up for interpretation laughs
> 
> MITSUKI HAS TWO HANDS
> 
> you can find me on [@canineinthestar](https://twitter.com/canineinthestar)


End file.
